


About Damn Time

by little_loser_x



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 5 times and 1 time, A little angst, F/M, Mostly Fluff, it's been a while since i've written something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_loser_x/pseuds/little_loser_x
Summary: Five times Michelle and Owen almost went on their first date but didn’t due to one of them ending up in the hospital (twice), almost getting arrested, one of them getting sick or they were just plain as day tired and then the one time they actually did go on the date. (+both of their teams trying their hardest to make sure nothing prevents them from going on said date.)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Michelle Blake/Owen Strand, Owelle - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	About Damn Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SneetchesToo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/gifts).



> For: bee-lanks on Tumblr  
> Prompt: first date/a rainy Sunday morning in bed.  
> Kinda AU-ish, Owen never met Zoe.

5\. Allergic Reaction

The first time they tried to go out they planned to go to Chilli’s, due to it having healthier options and being a pretty casual place. They were going to do it after their shifts on Wednesday night. Owen had decided to cook lunch for both teams, making grilled chicken with a kale slaw spring salad. 

“Dang Captain, this is delicious,” Paul commented, everyone, nodding in agreement. Michelle had eaten most of her salad when she noticed her skin started burning and itching, and her throat started to close up. 

“Just a quick question, what did you put in the salad?” Michelle asked, trying to sound normal. Tim and Nancy gave her a worried look.

“Oh, I put some kale, red cabbage, honey, feta cheese, olive oil, sesame seeds, sesame oil-” He started listing, pausing when Nancy all but jumped out of her chair and ran to the locker room. Tim got up and started checking Michelle’s throat, trying to see how swollen her throat was. “What’s wrong?” He asked as he and his team started in surprise.

“I’m highly allergic to sesame seeds and products.” Michelle managed to get out, shrugging her shoulders slightly. Owen and his team still staring, Nancy ran back in with an Epi-pen, quickly using it on Michelle.

“Your throat swelled up pretty bad and the hives started spreading up your neck and almost to your face, so we need to take you to the hospital. Do you think you can walk to the ambulance?” Tim asked, looking to see if the hives spread any further.

“I can.” She said, her voice raspy and pained. All three paramedics got up and quickly got into the ambulance calling the hospital to let them know there was an incoming severe allergic reaction. Nancy getting in the front while Tim got in the back with Michelle to keep an eye on her, getting an oxygen mask on her as well. Owen stared at the ambulance as they drove away and his team gave each other a look.

“Damn Captain.” Marjan teased, looking at Owen.

“Not a good way to start a relationship, Captain.” Mateo joined in. His team laughing, as Owen shook his head, already worried sick about Michelle.

“Carlos is definitely gonna give you the talk now,” TK added.

“But hey, she’s not deathly allergic and, trust me in college she swallowed almost an entire bottle of sesame seeds and didn’t die,” Judd offered. The team stared at him, concerned about his statement. “It was a drunk bet and was also how she found out she was allergic to them in the first place,” he added, noticing their looks.

“What kind of dare is that?!” Owen asked, still highly concerned.

“We were in college and drunk. Honestly, it is a miracle she didn’t die, we all passed out like 10 minutes later.” Judd said, laughing. Owen inhaled sharply.

“What’s wrong with you? Both of you for that matter?” Paul asked, looking around to see if everyone heard that.

“Hey, she finds it funny too-” Judd started, the alarms going off. 

“Alright, team let’s move out,” Owen said, snapping out of it. They quickly got geared up and on to the trucks. 

It was around 8 p.m. when Owen’s shift finally ended and he was able to go to the hospital. On one of the calls Michelle’s team was called out too and they had let him know she’d be discharged the next day. He went up the elevator to her room and stood outside her door feeling guilty. He knocked on the door twice and went in, offering a smile to Michelle.

“How’s the patient?” He asked, sitting in the chair next to her bed. 

“Tired, sore, and ready to go home.” She laughed, grimacing. 

“Did they say how bad it was?” He said grabbing her hand.

“Kinda bad, since my Epi-pen wasn’t close by, but not enough to go into anaphylactic shock.” She shrugged. “Sorry for ruining our date.” He started at her dumbfounded.

“Wha- why are you sorry? I’m the reason you’re in here.” He told her, squeezing her hand. 

“I’m a paramedic, I should’ve known to ask if you put sesame products in it.” She stated.

“I mean I guess you’re right.” He agreed.

“I always am.” She teased, smiling. He looked at her, sitting in silence.

“Michelle?”

“Hm?”

“Why the hell did you eat an entire bottle of sesame seeds?”

4\. Attacked

The second time they tried to go out Owen made sure there was nothing with sesame in it in the entire station. They had planned to meet up at her and Carlos’ house after his shift and after she was done with her volunteering shift. He counted the seconds till the end of his shift, excited for that night when the alarms went off. He exited his office quickly grabbing his gear.

“What do we have?” Owen asked, getting in gear.

“A junkie stole a medic van and wrecked it,” Judd told him, Owen swore his heart stopped beating. 

“Was there anyone in there with him?” Owen prayed that it wasn’t the one Michelle used.

“Not sure yet, they’re waiting for us.”

“Alright let’s head out.”

Owen stared at the scene ahead, the medic van on its roof. Glass and medical supplies all over the road. They went to the back of the van trying to open the doors.

“They’re locked!” Paul shouted as Owen knelt down to look through the window. 

“We got someone in the back!” He yelled out, clearing some of the glass out. “Can you hear me?” He asked loudly, trying to see if the person was responsive. 

“Mhm.” The person responded. 

“Hey, can you tell me your name?” Owen asked, moving stuff out the way. The person started rolling over and he caught a glimpse of their face. “Michelle? Don’t move, there’s glass everywhere.”

“Owen?” She groaned.

“It’s me, can you tell me about any injuries?” He asked, crawling through the window.

“A broken arm, black eye, possibly bruised ribs, and some lacerations with glass in them. Also a busted lip.” She told him.

“Okay, a medic team is two minutes out. Are you bleeding heavily?” He asked, unlocking the doors to give more room for the paramedics when they come.

“Not that I can tell.” She replied. “I think I’ll need a raincheck for tonight.” she teased.

“No kidding.” He chuckled. 

“Did they catch him?”

“I think so, he tried to run but probably has a few broken bones.” He answered, looking down at her. “You really need to stop doing these by yourself, this is the third time that guy has attacked you.” 

“I know, we’re just-” She was cut off as the paramedics pushed in the stretcher. They carefully and quickly loaded her up on the stretcher, he squeezed her hand as they got ready to load her into the ambulance. 

“I’ll come to pick you up after my shift is done.” He told her as she was put into the ambulance, smiling at her shaking her head. 

“Maybe y’all shouldn’t go on a date.” Judd teased, patting him on the back.

“Seems like we shouldn’t.” He joked back as they got ready to head back to the station.

He had changed into his casual clothes as soon as they got back to the station, quickly filling out his paperwork soon after. He said goodbye to the team and drove to the hospital. He went to the ER and was soon sitting in the waiting area, as she was getting an x-ray. 

He had just started to doze off when they called him back, he quickly followed the nurse back. She led him into a small room where an intern was putting stitches on Michelle’s shoulder. He thanked the nurse as he sat in the chair by the bed, looking at her bruised eye and busted lip.  
“Hey.” She whispered, looking up at him and giving him a small smile.

“Hey,” He whispered back. “Any updates?”

“Waiting for the x-ray to come back, but I only needed stitches on my shoulder, because of the glass and just a black eye.” She replied, reaching for his hand with her good arm. They both turned to the door as the doctor knocked and walked in with the x-rays. 

“Well, Ms.Blake according to your scans the most concerning thing is your right forearm is broken and your right wrist is at risk for a fracture. As for your ribs, no brakes or fractures, and no internal bruising or bleeding! As soon as we get your cast on you’ll be discharged! Just remember to take it easy for a few days and keep your stitches clean.” The doctor smiled, walking out as the intern took over putting on the cast. 

“Do you want me to take you home or do you want to stay the night at my place?” He asked, squeezing her hand as the intern went about putting the cast on.

“Can I stay with you? Carlos is with his mom this week and I’m going to need help with cleaning the stitches.” She answered. 

“It’s no problem!” He replied back. “Maybe next time our plans will work out.”

“Maybe.” She smiled at him. 

3\. The Flu

They had made plans to go out on Friday, a week from Michelle’s last hospital visit, and would rest and relax most of the day and go out later that night. Michelle had ended up staying with Owen for that week when she woke up Friday afternoon to him in the bathroom throwing up. She quickly got out of bed, going in to check on him. She knelt beside him and rubbed his back as he continued retching. She ran her good hand through his hair massaging his scalp. 

“I’m gonna grab you some water? Do you need any Advil?” She whispered. He nodded his head and she got up and went to the kitchen, grabbing two water bottles just in case along with the Advil. She walked back into the bathroom and sat next to him as he tried to catch his breath, taking the bottle from Michelle’s hand, chugging it down. “Don’t drink too fast, it’ll make it worse.” She told him softly, reaching out to feel his head.

“I’ll be fine, it’s probably just the chemo.” He told her, trying to move his head away from her, feeling excited. 

“Owen please let me check your head, you can’t risk getting sick while receiving chemo,” Michelle asked, resting the back of her hand against his forehead, frowning. “You have a fever, come on we need to take you to the doctor.” She stated standing up and offering him a hand. He shook his head, standing up on his own. 

“It’s probably just a cold. I’ll be fine, I just need to sleep it off.” He replied, brushing his teeth.

“Owen a cold can kill you while you’re doing chemo!” She told him, trying to get his attention. “Please, I’d rather be safe than sorry.” He looked at her and sighed.

“Okay, fine.” He gave in, putting some clothes on as Michelle also got dressed. 

“‘I’ll drive.” Michelle stated, grabbing the keys to her jeep.

“I can dri-” Owen started as Michelle shot him a glare. He grabbed his phone, shot a quick text to TK, and followed Michelle. He fell asleep on the way to the ER, exhausted already. 

“Hey, we’re here. Are you okay to walk in?” Michelle asked, worriedly. Owen nodded as they got out and got him checked in to be seen. He fell asleep on Michelle’s shoulder as they waited to get called back and Michelle held his hand. 

“Owen Strand?” A nurse called out. Michelle gently shook him awake, walking back with him, to a room. “What seems to be the problem today?” The nurse asked as Owen sat on the bed and Michelle in the chair next to it. 

“He might have the flu and he’s on a chemo treatment right now as well,” Michelle answered, the nurse making notes. “He has a fever and was throwing up an hour ago.” 

“Good thing you brought him in, we’re gonna run a couple of tests, put him on fluids and watch him overnight and tomorrow.” The nurse said as she stepped out of the room to grab an IV. 

“Just lay down and I’ll be here with you.” She patted the bed gently as he sighed and leaned back. 

“I hate hospitals.” He muttered tiredly, Michelle grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

“I know, but I’ll be here for you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” Michelle whispered, moving her hand to comb through his hair. 

Half an hour later they had taken him to run a few tests, checking to make sure no infections popped up. When he came back, he looked even more exhausted. 

“We’ll be back later with the results until then get some rest.” The doctor said, walking out. Michelle gave him a soft smile.

“Lights on or off?” She asked standing up. 

“Off please, they’re giving me a headache.” He replied, tiredly. She turned all of them off and sat in the chair next to him again. He sighed happily. “Will you lay with me? Please.” He asked, moving over to give her room. 

“Sure,” she replied, taking off her shoes, mindful of the IVs and her cast. 

“We really should stop trying to plan a date,” he started. Michelle looked up at him nervously. “You ended up in the hospital twice, and now I’m in here. The Universe is playing with us.” He joked. Michelle shook her head, laughing.

“Get some rest and we’ll try again.”

2\. Arrested

Three weeks after Owen got the flu, they had kinda planned to go out after her shift that Thursday. She had already changed into her jeans and short sleeve shirt, because of that damn cast she hated, before she clocked out. She texted Owen that she was on her way to the restaurant. 

She waited for him at the bar, sipping on a beer, as she waited for a reply from him. She checked her watch and it read 8:50 pm. She sighed, hoping that he really wasn’t about to stand her up without at least calling or texting her. She was getting up to leave when her phone started ringing.

“Who is this?” She asked.

“It’s Owen.” 

“What? Did you get a new phone?” She asked grabbing her purse.

“No, um I’m kinda got arrested and need you to pick me up.” He answered nervously. “Um I didn’t need bail because neither one of us are pressing charges against the other, but they won’t let me out unless someone picks me up.” He added. 

“Michelle?” He asked after she was silent for a few seconds.

“What the hell did you do?!” She replied, putting money down for her tab. “You know just wait till I get there.” She interjected. “I’ll see you in like 20 minutes.” 

“See you.” He grimaced as she hung up.

“I take it that she wasn’t too happy?” Carlos teased him. TK laughing with him.

“I think she’ll appreciate you defending her name from that Billy dude.” TK offered, Carlos, nodding in agreement.

“You think?” Owen asked.

“Oh, definitely, she’ll act mad about it, but she’ll love it, knowing you care,” Carlos replied. “Though I think she’ll be pretty upset about y’all’s date being ruined again.”

“Trust me I am too.” Owen sighed, wincing as he heard the door open. He turned around and offered a small smile. 

“You got into a fight?” She asked, surprised as hell. “Who did you get into a fight with?”

“I got into it with Billy, I ran into him on my way to the restaurant and he started talking crap,” Owen told her.

“Owen, you should’ve walked away, he’s not worth it.” She sighed, looking down at him.

“He started saying things about and called you things and he didn’t stop, so I punched him in the face,” Owen explained, looking up at her with his puppy dog eyes. She tried to keep a stern look on her face but failed, shaking her head and laughing.

“You’re too kind for your own good sometimes.” She smiled. “Let’s get you home.”

“What about our date?” He asked, following her to the door. “Aren’t you kinda mad?”

“I was mad, but not anymore. Besides wouldn’t be the first time our date got ruined.” She teased. “We can always try again.” He looked at her and smiled, pacing a quick kiss to the top of her head.

1.Sleeping In

Due to their schedules, they really hadn’t had time to make plans to go out again. They had gone to her place to crash after a 72-hour shift and were going to pull another 48-hour shift later the next day. They had both taken quick showers and got dressed for bed. Owen finished first, getting into bed and laying on his back.

“Since it’s Sunday tomorrow, maybe we can go out and get breakfast.” He offered, looking at her standing in the doorway. He smiled when he saw her wearing one of his shirts.

“That sounds nice, go on our date, and getting a good meal before a long shift.” She smiled, turning off the bathroom light and getting into bed with him, laying on her side to face him. “Good night, Owen.” She yawned out.

“Goodnight Michelle. Love you.”

“Love you too.” She smiled, already half asleep. He closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly.

When he woke up, he was on his side, Michelle pressed against him, and their legs tangled together. He smiled at her, listening to her sleep, he looked out her window noticing how dark and rainy it was. He looked over her at her clock as it read 9:40 p.m. He sighed knowing that they would have to get up eventually.

“Owen, can we stay like this a little longer?” Michelle whispered against his chest, surprising him.

“We’ll miss our date again.” He pointed out, even though all he wanted to do was lay down with her in his arms.

“I don’t care as long as I’m with you.” She replied, sleepily. He nodded, pressing a kiss to her head and running his hand through her hair. Slowly falling back into a peaceful sleep. Though they don’t talk about it when they get up to get ready for their next shift, it’s the best sleep either one has had in months.

0\. Actually Going Out

Both Michelle’s and Owen’s teams had been waiting for three months to see the Captains go on their first date and boy was it stressful to watch. The teams still couldn’t believe half of the crap that happened to those two. Everyone had come to the station early because they would be damned if they didn’t get Michelle and Owen to actually be able to have a night out, glad it was only a 24-hour shift. Nancy and Marjan had decided to take over the paperwork. Judd had made reservations for them at a place a few blocks away. 

TK and Carlos had grabbed clothes for both of them, shoes, jewelry, and anything else they might need. Mateo, Paul, and Tim were to make sure they didn’t do anything stupid while on a call and everything had gone to plan except for the fact, they forgot to tell Michelle and Owen earlier about the reservations.  
“Wait, y’all did what?” Michelle asked, laughing. 

“We were making sure the two of you actually went on a date.” Nancy replied. 

“We even made reservations at that little Italian place down the street,” Judd added.

“Carlos and I even brought y’all some clothes as well.” TK offered.

“Y’all are really that invested in our relationship?” Owen teased.

“Yes.” They all replied in unison. 

“Now go get ready!” Paul told them, pushing them to the locker rooms. “Or y’all will be late for said reservations.”

Both teams had quickly cleaned up the station, so they could see of their Captains off. All of them buzzing with excitement, for the blossoming relationship. They both came out at the same time, laughing at their teams’ reactions. 

“Don’t stay out too late,” Nancy stated, giving them a stern look.

“Be safe!” Mateo shouted.

“Have fun kids!” TK teased.

Michelle and Owen walked out to the parking lot, taking his truck.

“We got some pretty good people on our teams,” Owen noted as they drove to the restaurant.

“Yes, we do.” Michelle agreed. Looking at him she smiled brightly. “We‘re actually going on a date.” She laughed, still shocked they made it this far.

“It’s about damn time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, the ending is kinda bland. I tried to add on to it, but nothing seemed to work. So I left it alone. Please leave a comment!


End file.
